1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting hydrogen peroxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods of detecting hydrogen peroxide, which is contained in a solution, or gaseous hydrogen peroxide have already been proposed. For example, there is the following literature:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-85374 H. Huang, P. K. Dasgupta “Renewable liquid film-based electrochemical sensor for gaseous hydroperoxides” Talanta 44 (1997) 605-615.
However, a highly sensitive method of detecting gaseous hydrogen peroxide ions using mass spectrometry has not been proposed at all. The reason is that almost no parent (positive) ion H2O2+ is produced. Even if such ions are produced, they readily decompose and are hindered by a signal ascribable to water vapor in the air, and detection is difficult.